Desde mi cielo
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Mientras Sora despierta, Roxas piensa en Axel. Songfic AkuRoku


Cada vez que escucho esta canción no puedo evitar pensar en Axel y Roxas y al final he decidido escribir lo que siempre me viene a la cabeza. Es una canción muy bonita que os recomiendo si no la habéis escuchado, de hecho creo conveniente que leáis escuchándola.

Este es mi primer songfic.

**Canción:** Desde mi cielo.

**Intérprete: **Mago de Oz.

* * *

**Desde mi cielo**

Ahora que está todo en silencio,

Y que la calma me besa el corazón

Os quiero decir adiós

Porque ha llegado la hora,

De que andéis el camino ya sin mí

Hay tanto por lo que vivir...

La cápsula donde duerme Sora se está abriendo después de que yo la haya partido accidentalmente con mi llave espada. Es curioso, pero ahora que veo que ya no hay vuelta atrás no me siento triste ni nada parecido, pues creo haber hecho lo correcto. Lo creo aunque esa acción sea la más dolorosa. Para ti y para mí.

Ya sólo me queda decirte adiós y pedirte que sigas adelante. Sé que duele, pero también sé que eres la persona más fuerte que nunca he conocido y espero que encuentres algo por lo que vivir, todavía quedan muchas cosas que hacer en esta vida.

No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,

Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír.

Siempre me dabas ánimos con tu sonrisa y tu actitud despreocupada y segura, incluso cuando las cosas llegaron a torcerse tanto. Lo has hecho incluso después de que te haya hecho tanto daño xon mi actitud egoista. Por favor, no dejes de hacerlo ahora.

Pero mi vida,

Yo nunca podré olvidarte

Y sólo el viento sabe,

Lo que has sufrido por amarme.

Hay tantas cosas

Que nunca te dije en vida,

Que eres todo cuanto amo

Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

Te cuidaré desde aquí.

Quiero que sepas que aunque sea desde dentro de Sora y tú no puedas verme siempre voy a estar velando por ti, que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré ahí, apoyándote, para que no te sientas solo en ningún momento. Igual que lo has estado tú estos días aunque yo no supiera apreciarlo.

Son tantas las cosas que me arrepiento de no haberte dicho que tardaría una vida entera en decirlas ahora, pero lo que más me duele es no haberte dicho que te amo, y que en vez de eso te dijera que era imposible que tú me amaras a mí porque los incorpóreos no tenemos sentimientos. Porque, dime, si no tenemos sentimientos, ¿entonces de dónde vienen estas lágrimas que ahora bañan mis mejillas? ¿De dónde viene aquella expresión de profundo dolor e impotencia que vi en tu rostro cuando viste claro que no te recordaba? He sido tan estúpido...

Sé que la culpa os acosa

Y os susurra al oído ''pude hacer más''.

No hay nada que reprochar

Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal

Y sólo bebo todos los besos que no te di.

Sé que te sientes culpable por no haber hecho más, que ahora mismo estarás reprochándote el haberme dejado marchar. Porque sé que me has dejado marchar. Te conozco, eres mucho más fuerte que yo y podrías haberme hecho volver por la fuerza sin problemas, pero aunque te desgarrara el alma has respetado mi voluntad. No quiero que te culpes por ello, no quiero que pienses que había alguna otra opción porque ambos sabemos, por más que duela admitirlo, que en el fondo no la había, sabemos que llegados a este punto ya no queda de otra más que despertar a Sora. No hay nada por lo que culparse. No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte.

Pero, mi vida,

Yo nunca podré olvidarte

Y sólo el viento sabe

Lo que has sufrido por amarme.

Hay tantas cosas

Que nunca te dije en vida

Que eres todo cuanto amo

Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...

Por mucho que esté en un lugar donde no sea dueño de mí mismo voy a seguir recordándote, pues no pienso volver a pasar por el vacío que supone no saber quién eres y sentir que olvido algo muy importante, porque incluso estando en la torre del reloj, tomando un helado con mis amigos en esta vida ilusoria que he llevado, sentía que algo me faltaba y una profunda sensación de soledad me invadía aunque estuviese rodeado de risas.

Siento mucho lo mal que lo has pasado por mi culpa, por lo egoista que fui al marcharme de aquella manera y decir lo que dije. Sabía que ibas a extrañarme, pero no podía admitirlo porque entonces no habría tenido el valor necesario para irme y dejarte atrás. Por eso también fingí que no te había escuchado.

Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí

Y muero otra vez si lloráis.

He aprendido al fin a disfrutar

Y soy feliz.

Ahora sé que los incorpóreos podemos llorar, y un nuevo temor me asalta. Aunque puedas hacerlo, no quiero que llores por mí, porque eso sólo nos hace daño a los dos. Si tienes que recoerdarme hazlo en los buenos momentos, en las tardes viendo la puesta del sol desde la torre del reloj, en las misiones que hacíamos juntos, en nuestras largas conversaciones donde me intentabas aclarar todas las dudas que yo, sin recordar mi pasado como humano, te planteaba. Hasta es mejor que me recuerdes en mis primeros días en la Organización, donde yo era como un zombi incapaz de articular dos frases seguidas. Porque es gracias a ti que ahora soy quien soy.

No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar

Nunca me olvides

Me tengo que marchar.

Ahora es hora de marcharme, pero voy a ser un poco egoista antes y te pediré que, aunque quiero que sigas adelante, no quiero que me olvides. Me gustaría seguir viviendo en tu memoria, y así quiero que vivas tú por los dos. ¿Recuerdas que dijimos de ir a la playa? Yo ya no podré hacerlo, pero me gustaría que tú si que fueras.

Pero mi vida,

Yo nunca podré olvidarte

Y sólo el viento sabe

Lo que has sufrido por amarme.

Hay tantas cosas,

Que nunca te dije en vida

Que eres todo cuanto amo

Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…

Dime una cosa, ¿encontraste aquel palito de helado premiado que te dejé en la habitación del castillo? Con él quería decirte tantas cosas... Me marché con el objetivo de recuperar a Xion, y con ese palito pretendía decirte que volveríamos a tomar helado juntos en la torre del reloj, te pedía que me esperaras, te quería transmitir que todo volvería a estar bien. Pero sobretodo quería decirte que había algo importarte que quería decirte. Yo sí que te amo y quería decírtelo a la vuelta, pero todo se me fue de las manos. Perdí a Xion, me capturaron y ya nunca pudimos volver a tomar un helado juntos. Perdí mi oportunidad de decirte lo que siento por ti.

Desde mi cielo

Os arroparé en la noche

Y os acunaré en los sueños

Y espantaré todos los miedos.

Ahora ya solamente me queda velar por ti para que las cosas no vayan a peor. Sé que con lo que has hecho ya no puedes volver a la Organización, que te has convertido en un traidor, como yo. Por mí. Por eso ahora debo velar por ti, como tú has hecho por mí, aunque la única forma que tengo de hacerlo sea hacer sentir a Sora, desde dentro, que puede confiar en ti, esperando que así puedas estar a salvo, ya que es lo más cerca de ti que voy a poder estar.

Desde mi cielo

Os esperaré escribiendo

No estoy solo pues me cuidan

La libertad y la esperanza

Yo nunca os olvidaré...

No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con tus palabras, cuánto deseo que tengas razón y podamos encontrarnos en otra vida. Una vida donde no haya organizaciones detrás nuestro, ni gente deseando controlar el curso de los acontecimientos aunque para ello tengan que llevarse a otros por delante. Una vida donde seamos humanos. Humanos normales viviendo en una ciudad normal donde podamos estar juntos. Donde podamos amarnos libremente. Sin más, solamente juntos. Todas mis esperanzas están puestas en ello, deseando que, como de costumbre, tengas razón.

Pero de momento sólo hay una cosa que puedo tener por cierta:

_Yo nunca te olvidaré, Axel._

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me lo decís con un review?


End file.
